One Shot
by aisya-chan
Summary: "Ahim, dengar. Aku ingin ia tahu bahwa kau berarti untukku. Kau layak, sangat layak untuk kulindungi. Dia lebih baik mati daripada mengabdi pada Zangyack. Kau tak perlu sakit, kau sudah melakukan hal benar." - Ahim POV


**One Shot Ahim-Marvelous**

Fandom ini sepi banget ya. Oke deh, sebagai penulis amatir, saya ikutan nulis terkait Gokaiger. Mohon bimbingannya, senpai

Gokaiger tetap milik Toei dan rekannya, saya cuma punya fanficnya aja ^_^

Kenapa semua orang seperti tak menyadari ada pertarungan di tempat ini?

"Ahim, jangan kenai orang-orang." perintah Kaptenku yang berwujud Gokai Red. Akupun mengangguk dan mencoba cari celah agar tembakanku tak mengenai warga sipil ini. Tapi tidak semudah kubayangkan! warga sipil menjadi pagar monster itu.

"Ahim!" sebuah suara khas kudengar dan saat itu juga kurasakan tubuhku bergeser. Ya, ketika aku sedang berpikir ternyata ada serangan dari salah satu tentakel sang monster padaku. Beruntung Kaptenku sigap melindungi sekaligus menangkis serangan tentakelnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Gomen, ne. Maaf," jawabku. Kepalaku pun diusapnya.

"Syukurlah. Sekarang kita bertarung lagi, ya."

Aku mengangguk dengan pipi yang mungkin sudah sewarna tomat. Tak jauh, beberapa meter dari kami, Hakase dan Luka juga bertarung melawan tentakel monster tersebut.

"Marvelous-san, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku akhirnya. Kami tak bisa begini terus, berperang dengan warga sipil di sekitar kami.

"Menunggu Joe dan Gai." jawabnya. Ya, saat ini Joe dan Gai sedang mencari tahu alasan hilangnya orang-orang dan keanehan sikap warga sipil ini.

Terus bertarung dan bertarung. Hanya itu yang dapat kami lakukan saat ini. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba di tengah pertarungan monster itu pergi membawa warga sipil bersamanya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Luka dan hakase yang menghampiri kami. Belum sempat kami menjawab, Kaptenku itu mendapat panggilan telepon.

"Ya. Kami ke sana." ucap Kaptenku cepat. Ia menutup telepon dan segera memerintah kami. "Kita ke bukit yang tadi kita lewati."

Luka dan Hakase segera mengikuti Kaptenku berlari. Aku? masih berdiri dan berpikir. Ada yang beda dengannya kali ini. Sejak awal keberangkatan kami ke daerah ini, seperti ada hubungan dengannya.

"Ahim, ayo!" teriak Kapten sambil menarik tanganku. Dia tidak tahu, ya, kalau tarikan tangannya terlalu kuat?

"Marvel, Ahim kesakitan!" hardik Luka yang paling dewasa di antara kami.

"Suruh siapa bengong," jawab Kapten ketika kami sudah sampai di tempat Luka berdiri.

"Tapi jangan begitu juga sama Ahim," Luka tak mau kalah.

"Sudah..." ucap hakase berusaha menengahi. Mereka masih adu mulut sambil jalan. Dan...

"Bilang aja pengen pegang tangan Ahim."

"Nggak!"

"Terus kenapa masih pegang tangannya? Ahim, kan, nggak bengong lagi," ucap Luka telak.

Aku menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Kaptenku memang masih menggenggam tanganku. Segera dilepasnya genggaman itu dan kulihat wajahnya tidak segarang biasa, lucu malah. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"A...ayo cepat," ujar Kapten tergeragap. Tanpa kutahu, Luka dan Hakase tertawa kecil. Kami berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di tempat Gai dan Joe.

"Di sana ada rumah sehat, katanya dokter di sana pintar menangani pasien. Semua warga yang berobat langsung sembuh. Tapi, anehnya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang tadi ada bersama monster." Joe menjelaskan temuannya dengan Gai.

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang masih banyak warga yang antri untuk berobat."

"Kurasa, ada baiknya kita menyamar. Agak aneh kalau dokter malah membuat orang-orang patuh pada Zangyack," sahutku. Semua mengangguk.

"Ya, aku dan Ahim akan menyamar jadi pasien. Kalian awasi dan..." Kapten memberi perintah akan rencananya.

"Tapi kenapa kau dan Ahim?" tanya Gai seolah protes. Luka segera mendorong Gai menjauhi kami.

"Sudah, Gai, nanti aku jelaskan," jawab Luka. Ia juga mengajak Hakase dan Joe pergi sementara kami harus berdandan ala warga desa.

Lagi-lagi kulihat raut wajah tak biasa miliknya. Ia terlalu serius. Seolah beban berat ada di pundaknya. Meski ia tetap memperhatikan kami, tapi aku merasakan pikirannya ada di tempat lain.

"Marvelous-san, tersenyumlah, onegai..." ucapku tiba-tiba. Ah, kenapa aku mengucapkan hal itu? Bagaimana kalau dia malah bertanya macam-macam?

"Maaf, ya," jawabnya yang kemudian tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Eh? Dia tidak bertanya?

"Ayo, kita antri," ucapnya lagi sambil menggandengku. Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya. Kami antri sampai tibalah giliran kami di ruang dokter itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Akira? Silakan, apa keluhan Anda berdua," ucap dokter cantik di depan kami. Ah! aku lupa menyiapkan alasan sakit. Bagaimana ini?

"Kami, ingin memiliki anak," jawab Kapten. Sontak membuatku benar-benar merona. Kenapa dari sekian keluhan penyakit malah kalimat itu yang ia keluarkan? Ingin rasanya kujitak ia.

"Belum punya anak?" tanya sang dokter lagi.

"Ya, kami sudah bersama selama 2 tahun tapi masih belum juga punya anak," jawab Kapten lagi. Malah ia seperti benar-benar menginginkan anak. Pintar sekali aktingnya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kita periksa dulu dengan ini, ya."

Kulihat dokter itu menyiapkan suntikan dan cairan. Kapten yang pertama disuntik langsung terlihat kaku, kemudian aku juga disuntik. Aku teringat sekilas ucapan kapten yang pelan tadi,"Ikuti aku."

Semua begitu cepat, dan di sinilah kami. Sebuah ruang dengan beberapa orang yang kaku. Aku yang tadi berpura-pura kaku duduk lesehan di samping Kapten, bersandar pada dinding.

Syukurlah tadi kami sempat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang mampu menolak berbagai serum, termasuk serum dokter aneh itu sehingga kami tak terpengaruh obat dokter aneh tadi. Kubiarkan Kapten berkirim pesan singkat dengan Joe ataupun Gai.

"aku tak mau kirim pesan pada Luka, demi kita," ujarnya. Eh? apa maksudnya? "Kita harus fokus pada kasus ini, kan? Aku tak mau hatimu terganggu sedikitpun," lanjutnya seolah mengerti isi hatiku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kata Gai, perempuan itu pencemburu. Apalagi kalau lelakinya dekat dengan sahabat si perempuan," jawabnya. Alisku berkerut. Masih bingung dengan kalimatnya. Cemburu?

"Sudahlah, kau itu memang lumayan lama mikirnya," ucapnya lagi. Diraihnya tanganku. "Maaf, ya, aku sekarang butuh kekuatan. Aku kuat dengan ini," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku masih bingung. Begitu beratkah bebannya? Sampai-sampai ia butuh temannya yang paling lemah di kapal?

"Ada apa? Kau seperti terus berpikir. Gai dan Joe masih menyelidiki, Luka dan Hakase bersembunyi dan akan datang setelah penyelidikan selesai. Tenanglah," ujarnya lagi. Berubah lagi. Kapten aneh, sebentar lemah sebentar bijak. Bingung aku dibuatnya. "Bicaralah, Ahim."

"Aku...aku bingung denganmu. Apa yang kaupikirkan, apa yang kauucapkan dari tadi tak kumengerti. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Marvelous-san sendiri membuatku tak tenang?" ucapku akhirnya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Dasar Ahim. Katakanlah ada apa," ujarnya lagi. Ia tersenyum menanggapi semua ucapanku tadi.

"Aku...aku merasa Marvelous-san berbeda kali ini, seperti ada beban berat yang tak bisa dibagi. Sejak keberangkatan kita ke desa ini, sikap marvelous-san sudah beda. Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Maaf kalau menyinggung marvelous-san, aku hanya..."

"Ssttt...yang tak bisa kubagi cuma perasaanku untukmu. Semua beban bisa dibagi kok untuk diangkat. Aku cuma ingat sesuatu di daerah ini beberapa tahun silam," jawab Kapten sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku. Tadi dia bilang perasaan? Apa maksudnya?

"sesuatu?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Sebuah janji yang ternyata tak bisa kutepati. Aku sudah di sini, ingin menemui seseorang. Tapi ternyata keadaannya lain. Sudah ada kau dan dia tidak layak untuk mendapat janji." ucapnya. Ceritapun mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Gadis itu seorang petarung terkenal di desa ini, begitu yang kudengar dari warga. Aku dan Basco merasa tertantang dan ingin mengalahkannya. Tapi saat itu Basco yang bertarung dengannya. Aku yang masih amatir hanya menonton saja. Setelah pertarungan berlangsung lama, Basco terlihat akan menang. Tapi Basco yang masih baik itu tidak tega mengalahkan si gadis. Kami makan bersama di kapal dan aku tertarik dengan masakannya yang enak. Sejak saat itu aku menyukainya dan mengucapkan padanya perasaanku serta janji kalau suatu hari aku kesini lagi akan kubawa serta ia menjadi istriku. Tapi, aku yang baru pertama kali merasakan itu malah dikhianati. Dia jadi suruhan Zangyack."

Kurasakan rahang Kapten mengeras, terlihat dari raut mukanya. Kuamati matanya, ada goresan luka di sana.

"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu." ucapnya lagi. "Terima kasih, ya."

TRANG!

"Gokaaaai Silver!" teriakan yang pastinya milik Gai itu terdengar. Warga yang ada di ruang ini kaku, tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Kapten menyuruhku berubah karena kami yakin di sinilah arena pertarungan berikutnya. Selesai kami berubah, Luka dan Hakase serta Joe datang sambil menjebol dinding ruangan. Tak ada yang berjaga sepertinya sehingga mudah bagi mereka masuk.

"Ikat orang-orang," ujar Joe."bagaimanapun mereka manusia biasa yang tak bisa melawan," lanjutnya. Kami segera mengikat orang-orang dengan tali milik Luka.

"Kalian sudah tahu rupanya," ucap dokter tadi di depan kami. Kulihat Kapten berbeda menatap dokter itu. Diakah?

"Ahim, bantu aku melawan dokter ini. yang lain, lawan monster itu, kami menyusul nanti," ucap Kapten. Kami semua mengangguk. Dan kini, kami tinggal bertiga.

"Aku baru tahu kau adalah Gokaiger."

"Tak wajib kau tahu. Yang perlu kau tahu aku..." ucapan Kapten terputus karena dokter itu menyerang lebih dulu. Setengah badannya telah menjadi monster. Kami segera bertarung dengan kapten yang selalu melindungiku. Ini aneh, karena biasanya aku dibiarkan sendiri.

"Jadi begitu? Dia gadismu? Lemah," ucap dokter itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau cuma perlu jelaskan kenapa berurusan dengan Zangyack."

"Apa pedulimu? Toh kau ingkar janji!"

Pertarungan terus berlanjut dengan pertengkaran mulut sebagai pengiring.

"Kau tak layak untukku!" balas Kapten.

Begitu ada kesempatan, kulancarkan serangan pada gadis itu. Kami berdua menyerangnya dengan pedang dan pistol.

"Ahim, sekarang!" perinttah Kaptenku. Dan Final Wave Gokai Pink milikku kuarahkan pada gadis itu.

"Maaf..." ucapku pada target Final Wave. Kuayunkan pedang dan tarik pelatuk pistol bersamaan, menciptakan gelombang pemusnah. Di depan mataku, seorang gadis yang setengah badannya menjadi monster, telah terbakar, musnah.

"Bagus." ucap kapten sambil menghampiriku. Kulihat ia lebih baik daripada tadi. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang tak getir. "Itu baru Ahimku. Ayo kita..."ucapannya terpotong oleh protesku.

"Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku bertarung maksimal tadi? Kenapa terus melindungiku!?" teriakku frustrasi. "Aku jadi membunuh manusia, dan itu menyakitkan!" lanjutku. Aku terus memukuli Kapten yang memelukku.

"Ahim, dengar. Aku ingin ia tahu bahwa kau berarti untukku. Kau layak, sangat layak untuk kulindungi. Dia lebih baik mati daripada mengabdi pada Zangyack. Kau tak perlu sakit, kau sudah melakukan hal benar."

"Aku..."

"Terima kasih," ucap salah seorang warga pada kami. Eh? mereka bebas? Kapten tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya.

"Aku minta kini fokuslah pada pertarungan, nanti kita lanjutkan," ucap Kapten lagi. Aku mengangguk dan kami menyusul 4 Gokaiger lainnya.

"Kelamaan pacaran, sih, tuh monsternya keburu gede," celetuk Gai. Aku menunduk sementara gagang pedang Kapten singgah di kepala Gai.

"Udah jadian, ya?" tanya Joe.

"Joe...punggungku jagain, ya," ucap Kapten seperti saat itu. Joe mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Teman-teman mohon kerjasamanya," ucapku.

"Errmmm...aneh, kan monsternya udah gede. Kok masih pada ngomong seolah kita bertarung face to face? Kenapa nggak panggil Galleon?" Gai seolah protes. Joe, Hakase, dan Luka tertawa.

"Ah, iya. Lupakan ucapanku tadi," ucap Kapten sambil menekan tombol ponsel memanggil Galleon. Kami segera duduk di dalam ruang kemudi dan melawan monster tentakel sampai ia musnah.

"Marvelous-san, aku..."ucapku di atas tiang pengawas. Kami sedang berdua di atas sini. Sementara teman-teman lainnya asik mengobrol tentang harta karun.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bicara banyak..."

"Wajahmu sudah mengungkapkan semua, kok," jawabnya. Ia sudah kembali sebagai Kapten yang biasanya.

"Tapi..." ucapku terpotong keraguan lagi.

"Saat ini dan selamanya, kau yang paling berarti untukku. Aku telah melihat masa depanku di dirimu."

Tatapan mata itu membiusku, menghipnotisku untuk terus menatapnya.

"Gadis itu..."

"Aku sempat berjanji padanya untuk hidup bersama. Tapi rasaku hambar saat kami bertemu kembali. Aku tak bisa menjadi diri sendiri di depannya, tidak seperti di depanmu. Keberadaanmu menguatkanku, kau tahu itu, ahim? lagipula aku juga kecewa ia telah menjadi bagian Zangyack."

"..."

"Sudah sana, siapkan kare untukku," perintahnya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan turun ke dapur. Tanpa kutahu, Luka dan Joe mendengarkan semuanya.

"Mau kutemani masak?" tanya Luka. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Marvelous tepat memilih orang. Tumben dia pintar," lanjut Luka.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pintar masak, lembut, perhatian, baik, cantik, kuat, dan mandiri. Tipe Marvelous banget,, deh."

Aku diam. Sambil memotong daging sapi, kusahuti Luka.

"Gadis itu lebih pintar masak. Ia juga lebih jago dalam pertarungan. Ia lebih cantik." sahutku.

"Tapi dia bukan pilihan Marvelous," sahut Luka lagi yang seolah gemas.

"Itu cuma karena ia jadi suruhan Zangyack."

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama Marvelous mengamatimu, dan kemarin ia meminta pendapatku tentang kamu. Sebagai Kakak, kuberikan pertimbangan untuknya. jadi, dia sudah melamarmu?"

Eh? melamar?

"Ya ampun Ahim. Mukamu lucu. Pantas saja Marvelous suka padamu. menggemaskan, sih," ucap Luka. Wajahku yang terus merah dicubit oleh Luka.

"Tapi, apa bukan pelarian namanya kalau begini? Aku disukai setelah ia kecewa dengan orang lain..."

"Bukan. Ia suka padamu sebelum ia tahu perempuan itu mengecewakan," jawab Gai yang muncul dari balik pintu dapur. "Lagipula, dia suka padamu karena suka. Katanya sih perasaannya lebih be..ADOWH!" kalimat Gai tidak selesai karena kepalanya dilempar gelang oleh Kapten.

"Jangan ganggu Ahim, aku sudah lapar," larang Kapten galak. Kami tertawa sementara Gai masih kesakitan.


End file.
